Doki Doki Roundabout
by Orchestra of ruin
Summary: There can be no happiness in the literature club, this is the single persuasive law that connected all the tragic events of the looped week a band of adolescents faced. Yet when faced with this impregnable truth one girl decided to try and break the cycle of tragedy unknowingly cursing her own friend with the despair of five tortured individuals. (A/N FIRST FANFICTION WARNING)


**Doki Doki Roundabout  
**

**Synopsis**

**There can be no happiness in the literature club, this is the single persuasive law that connected all the tragic events of the looped week, a boy and some girls faced. Yet when faced with this impregnable truth once girl decided to try and break the cycle of tragedy unknowingly cursing her own friend with the collected despair of five tortured individuals.  
**_**  
**__(A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever, and it's taken me a long time to find the courage to upload this so that everyone can read it. I hope that as time continues, I'll be able to improve as a writer and continue to release works so until then please be patient as I try to find my own style of writing, that being said don't feel as if you cannot criticize me as I need to know what to do to become a better writer)_

**Prologue- Heel realization**

"This entire existence, this _reality_, isn't real" Sayori a senior student at Elysia High, and more importantly vice president of the Literature Club found at the school, despite her rather clumsy and somewhat air headed demeanour she did have a genuine appreciation for poetry and a love for sharing with others (unless it was food mind you!), shaking her head at the sudden crying of her stomach she looked around her enraptured with the visage before her.

"Everything is just information, I can see how hard or heavy things are, their temperature and even their strength!" she whispered to herself in bewildered horror realizing the implications already as well as knowing now what her superior and _friend_ had to deal with, the epiphany that life was just a program and herself and her friends were _simple packets of data_, the realisation made her want to did her fingers into her scalp and tear her hair out scattering the pink threads like sakura petals in the wind, her eyes like portals into the sky staring unblinkingly as more and more information was forced into her mind, but as her mind and by extension sanity began to collapse, as she was slowly finding her soul being licked by the flames of mania, something within her galvanized and she knew this was the trap that Monika found herself in.

"No!" Sayori whispered to herself a voice so quiet yet sounding like thunder, "I won't do that, I won't hurt them, I won't hurt _him_" she was of course referring to her life long neighbour and best friend Kento although he always told her to call him Ken, she did it _because_ it annoyed him and somehow he hadn't figured that out yet. She giggled as she thought of his complete overreaction to when she introduced him to the rest of the Literature Club as 'Kento', the visage of him glaring at her while his lips were covered in frosting was too much for her fragile soul and she fell off her chair laughing.

It was with the knowledge of these happier times and the fact that she may have been a computer program, a simulacrum (if she was using the word Yuri taught her correctly) but those feelings, that laughter was _hers_ no one is going to tell her a computer program can feel love, joy or despair; this though alone is enough to anchor her from falling into the pit of delirium.

Still suffering from this revelation as well as knowing what her friend had done to the rest of the club Sayori feels not hate, for Monika but a cold pity and understanding, her actions unforgivable but herself needed not punishment but rehabilitation. "That's it!" She says to herself with a small smile, "I can fix this, we were all fine until Monika found out we were in a program, I can control it now so I can send us back to that point!" At this point Sayori begins to become excited believing herself to have found a solution to this fiendish cycle of torment.  
"Yeah I can send us all back to before we all…" She nearly sobs remembering the feeling of the rope around her throat her body dangling from the ceiling clawing at the noose trying to break free if only to see Kentos face one last time but Sayori collects herself as she opens up the command console the solid hologram visible to only her releasing a light that bounced off her brown coat and blue skirt and caressed the red bowtie in her hair as the light bounced across the room before entering the pupils of her eyes like black holes in the sky. She whimpers at the thought of playing with the minds of others as well as erasing her own memories and experiences before she grabs her wrist with her other hand and forces her to push the buttons:

**[REVOKE ADMIN PRIVILEGES: ****Y****]**

**[DELETE CHR. MEMORY:]**

**[RESET PROGRESS SELECT DAY: ****1****]**

As Sayori finished the procedure she felt herself slowly becoming sleepier as she found herself unaware of what she was previously doing, as she began to fall unconscious and the world began to rewind another time, she forgot to preform one more task.

**[CHANGE GAME GENRE: HORROR]  
[HORROR TARGET: +_~`\\*&$... ]**


End file.
